I was Lonely
by Sissi-Listener
Summary: Follow the story of a brother and sister on their way to finding the fireflies. The story is set in 2028, 15 years since the outbreake
1. chapter 1

The sound of two running people broke the silence

"Come on!" Yelled a mans voice.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Went a woman's voice.

A door was kicked open and a girl, no more than 15 years old went through, followed by a man that looked about 30 years old. Behind them came horrible sounds of screams and clicks. The girl closed the door and looked quickly around the room before her eyes landed on an old and hopefully heavy dresser.

"Come help me move this" her voice was stressed as she rushed over to it. The boy stood as frozen in front of the door.

"Eugene!" She yelled.

He didn't move, just stood there while the screams on the other side intensified.

"Eugene!" She ran over to him. "Snap out of it!" Her voice echoed through the room. She grabbed his arm and swirled his face towards her. The face she saw, frozen in horror.

"We're gonna die" his voice was quiet.

"No we're not!" She hurried over to the dresser once more, panic raising. "Now, come and help me move this" he stood there, just looking at her, not able to mutter a single word. "Now!" Her yell scared him out of the trance he was in.

Eugene ran over and helped her move the dresser in front of the door. "Come on, we gotta get going" her voice was small.

They kept running, back out and into the streets of New Orleans before they stopped to take a breath.

"What the fuck happened in there brother!?" She walked right up to his face and pushed him into the wall behind him.

"Faara, please calm down. I froze ok?! W-what was I supposed to do!?" He threw his hands out to his sides.

"You" she poked him hard in the chest, anger and frustration rising in her eyes. "Nearly got us killed! You idiot! I could be at school, but you just had to drag me with you. I was 5 for gods sakes! What were you thinking! We've been out here for 10 fucking years!" She took a few steps back, what have we spent our years on? Running, dodging infected, hunters, bandits and god knows what else! And I'm so tired" Faara looked down at her feet and Eugene could see her tears dripping down at the ground.

"Come here" he said dragging her into a hug, feeling her sob against his shirt. "What do you say we find some shelter for the night huh?"

Faara sniffed before pulling back, "Yeah sure, sounds good."


	2. Chapter 2

They were able to find somewhere to stay, as a huge storm settled above them. The heavy rain was creating rivers on the streets of New Orleans and Faara was sitting by the window of a small apartment, reading when she heard her brother call.

"Faara? Are you listening to me?" Eugene asked, raising his left eyebrow.

"No, what did you say?" Her voice empty and bored.

"I said that we need a plan if we want to survive this shit, and reading isn't helping anyone." He sounded tired.

"Well what do you suppose we should do?" Her voice now had a hint of curiosity. She put her middle finger through a hole in her red and black plaid shirt. She didn't care all that much, she was still sad and angry after Eugene's behavior yesterday.

After their fight, the sibling went and searched through the French quarter. There was one particular room that made Faara squeal in delight. In a bookshelf there were seven books, all in a pretty beat up shape but when she looked at the cover, imagine her surprise when it was Harry Potter books. She had always wanted to read those. They found a couple cans of meat casserole and some cans of peaches as well as some bullets for their .45 guns, but no medicine.

They had chosen to stay inside of the apartment until the storm had passed. Eugene had gone to start up the fire, cooking some of the casserole for them, meanwhile Faara had sat herself in a chair by the window with Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone. Faara had gone too sleep later that evening, Eugene taking the first shift.

She was brought back by her brother's voice once again.

"I think we should join those Firefly dudes, I heard they've got a place out west." His voice serious and filled with enthusiasm.

"What?" Both her face and her voice filled with confusion.

"I said-" he started to speak but was quickly cut of my his sister.

"I heard what you said" she hissed, "I thought you had completely given up on them." She sighed, "I know I have." She turned back to her book, her face falling back to an empty frown she'd been wearing for weeks.

Eugen looked at her and a worried look entered his face, "Hey" his voice was sharp, but worried at the same time. "what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong" she looked at him with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "I'm fine."

"please sis, I can tell there's something, so why don't you just tell me?" His voice was calm but he was getting impatient.

"Will you just let it go? Please, I'm trying to read here" She turned the page with trembling fingers, as if she was afraid of telling him.

"Come on, I've known you all my life. you've been acting strange for weeks now," he sighed "All I'm asking, is that you tell me whats wrong, I mean. It can't be that bad right?" His intense blue eyes was filled with both sadness and worry for his baby sister, his hair had grown just long enough to be able to put behind his ears and was beginning to transition form black to grey. His face filled with freckles and scars, the biggest one going through his left eyebrow and down to his cheek.

Faara looked him over, "You need a new shirt, that one's getting filled with shit."

"Don't you dare change the subject." his voice had suddenly gone hard as he continued to speak, "Can't you tell me? I'm really the only one you can tell, it's not like someone's going to burst through the door, so just fucking tell me already." his patience had gone on for too long and he nearly snapped.

"Fine" she stood up, throwing her hands to the sides while leaning her upper body back, "seeing as you won't let it go, I'll fucking tell you." she began pacing the room in an angry gesture, before she stopped sharp in her tracks and turned to him. "You're what's wrong! it seems like you've completely given up completely! one moment you're happy the other you're completely miserable!" She brushed a strand of dark brown hair form obscuring her view.

Faara turned to look at him once more, great big eyes filled with sadness, she looked down. "I'm worried about you, I'm tired of it, so tired. I'm afraid that one day, you'll chose to give up or let yourself be killed," her voice was getting thick as tears threatened to fall, she began rubbing her hands together in an uncomfortable manner, "And it's not right, I'm your little sister, you should be looking out for me, not the other way around." Thats my problem, and I want you to be safe. If we're gonna stick together, we've got to start working together again, okay?" Her voice calming back to it's quiet state.

"Ok, I'll just go fix us some dinner." Eugene gave her a weak smile, "And I'm sorry" he said before turning his back to her. Faara picked up the beaten edition of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone and began where she left of.


	3. Chapter 3

They had been in New Orleans for a couple of days now, searching through the buildings. The storm had finally ended and this was going to be their last day there before they would leave to look for The Fireflies.

The mood had been quiet and uncomfortable after their last talk. Faara had been reading non-stop since the first few sentences. Every quiet moment, she would take a book or comic out of her brown backpack. She had found a lot of different books lately, some fiction, some facts.

They entered another room in the building they had slept in the first couple of days.

"I was hoping I'd find a comic soon, something in the lines of Savage Starlight or batman, maybe even some Spiderman." She shrugged her shoulders a little.

"Well, I noticed a comic book store when we first came here. We could go there before leaving tomorrow? I'm positive they'll have one or two of those." He smiled

"That, would be awesome." There was a slight chuckle in her voice before they continued searching in silence. "Um, Eugene?" Her voice was uncertain. "I'm sorry about what I said last night. Sure I meant it but I still feel bad about it." She looked away seemingly ashamed.

"It's ok, it hurt at first. But I realized you were right, I've been a complete idiot lately." He had a laugh in his voice but his eyes were understanding, sad even. "Now come on, lets finish up in here and go get our self some dinner and rest up a bit. We've got a long day tomorrow."

"Finally!" Faara exclaimed, "I'm starving!" She had a dramatic look on her face, like an actress in the middle of a play.

They had left the room a few minutes later, their bellies growling.

"So, what would you like for dinner today?. I mean, we found a lot of loot. We got," Eugene started rummaging through his backpack. "Peaches, beans, bacon, some kind of beef and more peaches." He quirked his eyebrows.

"Maybe we should do some beans and bacon?" A slight amused smile on her face. "I mean, we've got enough peaches to last for a while so why not save our resources?" She shrugged her shoulders.

They went back to their camp, made some dinner and Eugene drifted to sleep, meanwhile Faara took the first watch.

In the far distance she could hear screams. Something took her attention away from the horrific sounds. In the corner of her eye she could see some faint light on the outskirts of the town, most likely coming from a campfire. Faara didn't bother waking her brother up, but instead was too curious and couldn't help but watch the light for the rest of the night.


End file.
